Princess Kira (Zuko love story, ATLA)
by AriaLord
Summary: Kira is a firebender, she is friends with Azula, Tye Lee, Mai, and suprisingly Zuko's best friend. When the fire nation's prince is banished Kira goes with him on their search for the avatar. This is the story about the girl who could bend all elements and make the fire prince fall hard, in love.
1. Chapter 1

_~flashback ~_

_"Don't you think since me and Zuko are siblings we should play together" Azula said with innocent eyes_

_"Im not doing cartwheels with you" the fire nation's prince said sharply_

_"I think i would be a wonderful idea for you to play with your sister and friends" his mother said kindly, she smiled and left for them to play_

_Zuko groaned, then stomped over and stood next to a girl, she was one of Azula's friends, Kira, Kira had beautiful red hair and crymson eyes._

_"You'll live" Kira said as Zuko stood next to her_

_"come over here princess" Azula called_

_Kira nodded and went over. Azula liked to call Kira Princess because most of the time Kira dressed and looked like a princess, besides, she was a princess. It was a long story. Azula put apples on both Mai and Kira's head._

_"Ok so here's the game we have to try to light the apple on top of the person's head" Azula said lighting both Kira's and Mai's apples._

_Zuko ran over to Kira to put out the apple but ended up knocking him and Kira in the fountain while Mai moved so she wouldn't get wet. Azula cheered while Tye Lee sulked._

_"I win pay up" Azula said laughing_

_"What!" Zuko shouted_

_"We made a bet to see who you would try to save, Azula said you would go to Kira and i said you would go to Mai" Tye Lee said_

_"Azula!" Kira shouted, Azula and Tye Lee ran away_

_Zuko stood up and put his hand out to Kira, offering to help her up. She took his hand and he pulled her up._

_"Sorry about that, now your soaked" Zuko apologized a blush on his face_

_"It's alright, a little water doesn't hurt" Kira answered blushing as well_

_She gave Zuko a quick kiss on the cheek and quickly ran away. Leaving Zuko with a even deeper blush._

_"Zuko your soaked and your face is red" Zuko's mother said as she came back_

_"Girls are so weird" Zuko shouted_

_~Flashback over~_

It's been years since that day, since the day he was banished, the fire nation's hot headed prince was in the northern seas near the southern water tribe.

"Zuko it's been over a hundred year since anyone has seen the avatar" Iroh said

"I have to capture the avatar" Zuko said turning around as ****she**** walked in

"What'd i miss" she said, the girl Zuko has known, basically the only thing that keeps him going.

Her beautiful red hair and crimson eyes, she looks like fire itself.

"Uncle doesn't think the Avatar is around anymore" Zuko said

"Well if we do ever see the avater, he'll wish he was never around" she said setting down some tea for Iroh

"Not bad, thank you Kira" Iroh said taking a sip of the tea

"Zuko look" Kira said pointing up

Zuko looked where she was pointing, their was a blue ray of light shot up in the sky

Kira walked up and stood next to Zuko "To the southern water tribe, tell uncle, we found the avatar"


	2. Chapter 2

^Zuko's POV^

I told her to get changed when we entered the southern water trbe territory! And now when we are leaving she goes to get changed!

"Ok I'm back" i heard her say

"Finally" i groaned and turned around to see her in a long sleeved red sweater dress that goes to her knees and black fuzzy leggings, she looked pretty.

"Wow...i mean what took you so long!" I quickly covered up

"I had to find something red im from the fire nation too you know" she said

"Right, and its good to know that" i said

"Just think prince Zuko, if she was on the other side you would be doomed" Iroh joked

"we're tied uncle!" Zuko shouted

"Chill flamebrain" Kira said

"Lets go princess" I said smugly walking to the front of the ship

"Coming metal head" Kira said joining me

"How many nicknames do have for me?" I asked

"I come up with nicknames for everyone you just have a lot" she answered

I sighed as the ship pulled into the southern water tribe destroying anything in it's path,

"Ok we destroyed mostly a bunch of snow, and something that looked like a poorly made giant snowman" Kira said laughing

"Ok business time Kira" I said trying not to laugh at her statement

As the walkway lowered we both got very serious, even Kira can scare me when she's like this. We both walked down, a boy looking incredibly stupid tried attacking me but of course it was easy, none bender. He threw a boomerang and i moved my head to dodge, the boomerang came back around and hit Kira.

"I wasn't even doing anything yet!" She shouted, she lashed out fire and everyone moved back terrified

"Where is the avatar!" I shouted, and grabbed and old women, "about this old master if all elements" i pushed her back

"Not talking then I'll make you talk" Kira said lighting fire in her hand

Then a kid on a penguin came and knocked me over, Kira's fore went out and she covered her mouth so she wouldn't laughed.

"You looking for the avatar" the kid said

"Your the avatar" i asked more like stated

"If i go with you will you leave these people alone" he asked and i nodded

"Aang no" a girl about Kira's age exclaimed

"It's ok Katara, I'll be alright" the boy Aang said

A guard took him to the ship and i went too

^Kira's POV^

"The avatar will be fine, just be happy your all alive and your village isn't melted" I said and ran to catch up to Zuko

"This will make a good gift to my father" Zuko said holding the avatar's staff "put him in the cell"

"I'll do that" i said walking up

"Good idea" Zuko said putting his hand on my head, he loved to show how much taller he was then me

"I know im small but i can still kick your ass if i need to" i said irritated

Zuko chuckled

I took the Avatar's arm "come on" i led him down the stairs, obviously he's hand cuffed

"So your name is Aang right?" I asked

"Yeah" he answered "so your a firebender?"

We're talking pretty normal for a captive and his captor

"yes and no, my mom was a fire bender and my father was a prince who died in war" i answered

"I'm sorry, but where's your mom?" Aang asked

"she died giving birth to me" I answered, the avatar looked upset "It doesn't matter though, I'm still alive and i'm doing well. Prince Zuko is my friend, he basically raised me"

"I respect you Kira, even though he helped kidnap me. I think that you love your friends and would do anything for them" Aang said with a smile

"Can i trust you with a secret avatar?" i asked

"Of course, avatar's honor" he said in all seriousness

"You see my mother was born from a Fire Bender aristocrat and an Air Bender. While my father was born from the Earth King and a Water Bender" I said

Aangs eyes widened "Which element did you take over, their's so many"

I breathed "well in all seriousness... all"

"You have all, but I'm the avatar!" Aang shouted

"Shh, only Iroh knows. Aang I'm not the Avatar i guess you could say i'm half avatar, i can only bend fire though, i don't know how to do any of the others yet. And to be honest I'm afraid to learn then" i said

"Well.. when i learn all elements I'll help teach you them" he said

"why, I'm the enemy" I asked

"I don't think your truly evil, besides, I'll need a fire bending teacher" Aang smiled

"If you teach me air I'll teach you fire" I said

"deal" Aang smiled

"You better remember that promise Aang" i said letting him go

"See you next time you capture me" he said and ran down the hall, I smirked and ran after him

"the Avatar's escaped!" I shouted, me and Aang exchanged looks, we knew what we had to do until the time arrives.

Aang looks through several rooms, including Uncle Iroh's room where he's sleeping.

"Aang, your staff's in Zuko's room" I whispered pointing to a door, he nodded and went in, his staff was leaning up against the far wall.

He runs in to claim it with Kira following him. Zuko then slams the door shut to cut off Aangs escape route.

"You idiot I can't believe you let him escape!" Zuko shouted at Kira

"I'm not the idiot here, why didn't you go with me!" Kira shouted back

"We don't have time for this right now" Zuko shouted

Zuko attacks Aang in an attempt to incapacitate him, but with some difficulty, manages to avoid Zuko's flames. Aang wrapped him in a tapestry hanging from the wall.

I laughed then sent flames at Aangs feet making him wall to try to dodge it, I almost burned his feet off. Aang and I fought a bit before he used his air to hit me hard into the wall. My vision was a bit dark and blurry now.

Aang mouthed sorry to me as Zuko burned the tapestry around him, Aang quickly retrieves his staff which turns the battle in his favor almost immediately. Using the staff to airbend, he picks up a mattress and slams it into Zuko, crushing him against the wall and up against the ceiling.

As a stunned Zuko and the mattress fall back to the floor, Aang escapes the room and, after a few seconds, Zuko is able to look up but he looks enraged by his own defeat. He went over to me and saw the back of my head bleeding a bit.

"stay here" Zuko said

"no I'm ok i'm coming" I said getting up, he knew he couldn't argue with me so he just nodded and ran out with me following behind.

We made it up to the deck to see Aang jumping to his glider, suspending himself underneath it, Zuko then leaps off the deck after him and grabs Aang by his ankle. Unable to compensate for the extra weight nor break free of Zuko's grip, Aang and Zuko both fall to the deck below.

I ran next to Zuko and we prepared to face off a third time, but we are distracted by the sudden appearance of a sky bison, who is carrying a boy and girl. I looked at Zuko to see him stunned briefly as he looks at the large flying animal.

"that thing is fucken huge!" I shouted and Aang smiled at my coment

"yeah" Zuko agreed

"It's so cute" I said, Aang smiled more and Zuko gave me a weird look

Zuko attacks Aang almost immediately, airbending with his staff, Aang accidentally lifts himself into the air and the force of Zuko's next several fire blasts presses him to the edge of the deck, knocking his staff away. I then blasted him two more times and Aang is thrown, unharmed by my flames but unconscious, over the side of the ship into the ocean.

"nice Kira" Zuko said patting my back

As Aang begins to sink, the girl on the bison cries out in dismay. I sighed, but I quickly turned around when I heard a loud noise from the sea. Aang waterbended the sea around him, rising out of the ocean on a towering, whirling column of water, in the fricken Avatar State!

"Zuko" I said worried and he just stared

Aang quickly lowers himself to the deck of the ship, bending his liquid platform into a spinning wall of water that washes Zuko and all of the guards on deck away, Zuko tumbling overboard. Appa lands on the deck while Aang, apparently dazed after the massive display of power, collapses.

"oh my god I'm still standing... why?" I questioned myself as the girl and boy rush to Aang's aid.

"hey Sokka, hey Katara" Aang said "I dropped my staff"

"I'll get it" the boy Sokka said

"thanks for not soaking me with water Aang" I said and he smiled

"yeah why didn't you wash her away?" the girl Katara asked

"She's not that bad" Aang answered

Sokka goes to retrieve Aang's staff that's near the end of the boat, I looked over to see Zuko climbing back onto the deck. Sokka jabs him in the forehead with the end of the staff, stunning him enough to send him overboard again, I laughed.

Some of the soldiers recover and begin to approach Katara and the still exhausted Aang. Katara, froze the guards in place to stop their approach. I quickly went to the edge to look for Zuko. All three take off on Appa as Uncle arrives.

"Zuko" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him up on deck

"took you long enough" He said getting up on his feet and calling to Uncle Iroh

Together the three of us launch a combined fire blast in an attempt to shoot down the flying bison. Aang recovers from his dazed state just in time to defend against the attack, using a blast of wind to deflect the fireball into one of the massive walls of ice on either side of the ship.

"Zuko!" I shouted pulling him back as ice collapses onto the front half of the ship, immobilizing it.

As Appa flies into the distance Aang looked back at the ship seeing I was unharmed, he waved to me as he disappeared. You know what, I kind of like that avatar. I looked over at Zuko who was yelling at the guards to dig out the ship.

"I will not underestimate him again" Zuko declared angrily

"It's ok Zuko, we'll get him next time" I said placing my hand on his shoulder

"I can't believe you let him get away!" Zuko shouted at me

"Oh so your blaming me" I argued

"yes! what did you do, you were the one who was supposed to lock him up!" Zuko shouted

"I'm not used to fighting an air bender" I retaliated

"that's not an excuse! Maybe instead of laughing at me you should've been trying to capture him!" He shouted

"Sorry but last time I checked It's not my honor we're looking for!" I shouted

"calm down you two, fighting solves nothing" Iroh said pushing us apart

Zuko stared at him "but she-"

I walked away not wanting to hear it. I slammed my door so hard I'm sure Aang could hear it. He's so infuriating, why can't he just accept that he's at fault for his own mistakes.

"UH" I shouted as I punched the wall making a loud ringing sound that was heard throughout the whole ship, that prince just makes me so mad.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kira wake up!" Zuko shouted as he pounded on her door

"no" she replied for the hundredth time, trying not to laugh

"this isn't funny!" Zuko shouted

"mhm" Kira hummed

"I'm your captain, I demand that you come out here, you've slept long enough!" Zuko shouted

"whatever you say fire dork" Kira laughed and Zuko growled

Kira came out and he glared at her. She bowed mockingly "yes your highness"

"why am I friends with you" Zuko sighed

"you know you love me, I'm your only friend" Kira said sticking her tongue out and Zuko smiled a bit

"where are we?" Kira asked as they walked out onto the deck

"Off the coast of the southwestern Earth Kingdom, this is a harbor that the Fire Nation controls" Zuko answered

"Thanks to the avatar the ship needs to be repaired" Kira said

"I want the repairs done quickly, I don't want to lose the Avatar's trail" Zuko said and turned to Iroh "do not mention the Avatar to anyone while we're here, we don't want anyone to realize what happened"

"why are you looking at me?" Iroh questioned

"Because Kira knows better" Zuko answered turning around and Kira stuck her tongue out

Zhao walks up to them "It's been a long time, welcome to my harbor, did you hear that I was promoted from captain to commander. Your ship is pretty damaged, what happened."

"We had a collision with an Earth Kingdom ship" Iroh said

"Why don't you come have a drink" Zhao said sounding unconvinced

"No thank you Commander Zhao, we'd like to leave as soon as our ship is done, I want to get to the springs as soon as possible. We need a break from all this traveling" Kira said

"Now Kira it's rude to reject an offer, we owe Zhao a certain measure of respect" Iroh scolded her "we would be happy to come"

Zuko and Kira exchanged annoyed looks, they both agree to want to leave. Zhao is not to be trusted. Over tea in his tent, Commander Zhao outlines the Fire Nation's plan for conquering the Earth Kingdom.

"My father's a fool for believing the Earth Kingdom will capitulate quickly" Zuko said bitterly

"The Earth Kingdom has a strong will, they won't give up so easily" Kira said agreeing with Zuko

"I see, how's your search for the Avatar going?" Zhao asked

"So far it's been unsuccessful" Zuko replied

"I didn't expect anything different from a banished prince and his concubine" Zhao said

Kira grabbed Zuko when he lunged at Zhao "No Zuko"

"Make fun of me all you want but never call her that" Zuko growled

"Zuko it's ok" Kira said placing her hand on his shoulder and he backed down a bit, still glaring at Zhao

"That was uncalled for commander" Iroh said annoyed

"We're leaving" Zuko said taking Kira's hand and walking to the entrance of the tent only to be detained by Zhao's guards

One of Zhao's soldiers walks in "Sir, I interrogated the crew and they reported that they had the Avatar, but let him escape"

"now explain how your ship was damaged again" the commander questioned, smiling smugly

Kira looked at Zuko to see him gritting his teeth. Zhao just smirks and leaves the guards to watch them. Zuko paced angrily while Kira sat next to Iroh staring at the ground.

"It matters not what you were meant to be, but what you are, and nobody can take that away from you" Iroh said moving Kira's hair out of her face

"Thanks Iroh" Kira smiled a bit

Commander Zhao re-enters the tent "Me and my search party are almost ready to start our search for the Avatar. my guards will release you once my ship has left"

"I am going to capture the Avatar before you" Zuko said infuriated

The commander laughs at the thought of a banished prince competing with himself, who has hundreds of warships at his disposal.

"If he truly loved you, the Fire Lord would've let you come home without the Avatar, all he sees in his son is failure, that on your face is proof" Zhao said

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai at sunset!" Zuko shouted in rage and disgust

"I accept, but when I win, I get the concubine. Prepare yourself to be humiliated" Zhao said as he leaves the tent

"Zuko" Kira said worried

"I'm sorry" Zuko said hugging her

"Zuko don't you remember the last time you dueled with a firebending master" Iroh asked angrily

"I will never forget, but I will not lose this time" Zuko replied, he looked down at Kira who was hugging him "I cant"

As the sun sets over the Fire Nation port, Commander Zhao and Prince Zuko are in a large courtyard, ready to duel; the two combatants are crouched back-to-back, with some distance between them. Shedding their shoulder garments, they turn to face each other.

"Remember your basics, they are your greatest assets" Iroh said to Zuko

"I will not allow myself to lose" Zuko stated simply and forcefully

As Zuko assumes his stance, Zhao, doing the same, taunts him by saying "This will be over quickly"

Iroh stood off to the side with Kira. Seeing the opponents ready for battle, a soldier looking down on the proceedings from the courtyard wall sounds a gong, and the match commences.

The two opponents stare fiercely into each other's unblinking eyes for a brief moment, waiting for the other to strike; it is Zuko who begins the duel with a series of fire blasts from his hands and feet as he moves along his side of the courtyard.

As the duel progresses, Zhao seems more than a match for Zuko, effortlessly avoiding and nullifying all of his fire blasts. As the prince catches his breath, Iroh continues to advise Zuko to remember his basics. Zhao throws his own volley of fire blasts. Zuko is able to block each attack, but he is slowly forced back with every parry he makes.

For the final blast, Zhao, using both fists, sends a ball of fire that connects solidly with Zuko, knocking him to the ground. Pressing his advantage, Zhao leaps into the air, covers the distance separating him and Zuko, and prepares a finishing blast aimed directly for the prince's exposed face.

Kira covered her eyes and an instant before contact, Zuko rolls out of the way, rises with a kicking flourish, and knocks Zhao out of his stance. With new-found vigor, Zuko releases a series of low attacks that cause Zhao to retreat, finishing him with a jet of fire from a full body kick.

Zhao expects Zuko to administer a final, devastating blow to mark his victory, but the latter's fire blast lands beside his face instead.

"you're a coward" Zhao insulted him

"I promise I will not show restraint, should you get in my way in the future" Zuko said walking back to his Uncle and Kira

Beaten and furious, Zhao sends a jet of fire at Zuko's back. Iroh intervenes, however, stopping the attack with his bare hand and throwing the commander to the ground. As Iroh stands over Zhao, Zuko tries to attack Zhao once more, but Kira grabbed his hand holding him back.

"Such dishonor you have brought upon yourself through your actions, even in exile my nephew has proved himself to be more honorable then you" Iroh lectures Zhao "Thank you for the tea"

He turned away from him, leaving the defeated commander to pick himself up; he groans as he watches them go.

"uncle did you truly mean what you said" Zuko asks Iroh after leaving the arena

To which his uncle responds, "Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite."

As the three walk back toward the ship, the faintest of smiles crosses Prince Zuko's lips. Kira laughed a bit.

"wow my hot headed best friend actually cares about me" Kira said

"What" Zuko questioned

"I thought you wouldn't care if someone called me a concubine" Kira replied

Zuko looked at her "Well-"

"After all prince Zuko, she is your concubine, what's wrong with someone calling her that" Iroh stated looking at Kira

"Because she's my friend!" Zuko shouted a bit embarrassed

"Aw yay, he admitted it out loud" Kira cheered stupidly and Zuko covered his face

"It seems my nephew is embarrassed" Iroh laughed

"I am not!" Zuko shouted stomping off onto the ship

Kira and Iroh looked at each other and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's Zuko?" Iroh asked

"He's meditating inside his room" Kira replied

"Kira" Iroh said as she started walking away

"Yes?" She asked

"I hate to be so bitter but you are prince Zuko's concubine, you need to start acting more proper for if and when we return to the fire nation" Iroh reminded her

"I understand, I'll be in my room if you need me" She said walking away as Iroh went to Zuko's room

Iroh knocked before entering Zuko's room "I have information regarding the Avatar, but you can't get mad"

"Uncle I can control my temper" Zuko replied calmly

"I do not have any information about the Avatar's current location" Iroh admitted and Zuko got angry "their have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, he is impossible to track"

Zuko took a map from Iroh looking over the locations "he's obviously a master of evasive maneuvering"

"I want to take Kira to town" Iroh said

"Why?" Zuko asked

"To make a few adjustments" Iroh answered

"What do you mean!?" Zuko demanded

"Don't worry about it prince Zuko, I assure you everything will be fine" Iroh assured him

"It better, don't do anything stupid" Zuko commanded and Iroh left

After a couple hours Iroh came back into the room "Zuko we found the avatar"

"Where!" Zuko shouted

"Kyoshi Island, we are already heading there" Iroh said

"Good, prepare the rhinos" Zuko commanded and Iroh left

"Be careful" Kira said to Zuko as he walked to his rhino

"Your not coming?" Zuko asked

"no, I'm getting rusty and I don't think I really want to fight" Kira replied

"I'll be back soon" Zuko said, turning away from her and getting on his rhino, she smiled as he and his men left

The Fire Nation troops led by Zuko, burned the town as they searched for the Avatar. The Kyoshi Warriors attack them, knocking Zuko and several of his men from their rhinos. Suki and several other Kyoshi Warriors surround Zuko, and in order to escape, he uses his firebending.

"Come out avatar, these little girls can't protect you!" Zuko called out

He sees Aang, and they engage in a short battle, which results in further damage to the town. Distressed by this realization, Aang flees to find Katara. Aang wishes he could have prevented this destruction to the town, however, Katara tells him that if they flee, the firebenders will follow them. Aang, with no other options, agrees.

The Fire Nation troops, led by Zuko, burn the town as they search for the Avatar. The Kyoshi Warriors attack them, knocking Zuko and several of his men from their rhinos. Suki and several other Kyoshi Warriors surround Zuko, and in order to escape, he uses firebending. He calls out to Aang, sarcastically complimenting him on his use of the Kyoshi Warriors as an advance defensive force. He sees Aang, and they engage in a short battle, which results in further damage to the town, Aang soon flees.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka leave as the town is being set on fire, and Zuko and his followers pursue him again. As they begin to fly off, Katara tries to assure Aang that he did the right thing, as Zuko and his men would have burnt down the entire village if they had remained. Aang suddenly leaps down from Appa's back into the waters of the bay.

A moment later, the unagi bursts out of the water with Aang clinging onto its whiskers. With some struggle, he manages to gain footing on the giant eel's head, directing it toward the burning village. The unagi spews a blast of water from its mouth, extinguishing the fires. Aang leaps into the air and is caught by Appa; the three promptly fly away into the sunset as the unagi swims underneath them.

Zuko and his men returned to the ship to see Kira waiting for them. She ran over to Zuko "Are you ok?"

"The Avatar got away!" Zuko said angrily

"We'll find him again, it's not like he'll disappear from the world, we'll get him" Kira said and Zuko sighed

"I'm going to my room" Zuko said walking away

"He'll be fine" Iroh reassured Kira

"He's so hot headed" Kira laughed "but that's what makes him fun"


	5. Important Author's Note

I keep forgetting to update on here, so this book is actually on my Wattpad account and their is a lot more chapters. I encourage everyone to go look for my AriaLord account on Wattpad if they want to continue reading this book and many others. I will not be updating on Fanfiction anymore. Wattpad is a website and app on your computer or phone to read a whole ton of books. I hope you all can support me on there.


End file.
